


Two 3-sentence ficlets - Jeremiah

by Prisca



Series: Mini-Fills [9]
Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the 'Big Death' the world has changed ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two 3-sentence ficlets - Jeremiah

**Strawberries**

Smith was watching them intendly; it was about time that his little daughter became familiar with Kurdy, the guy he called his best friend. Not a big surprise though that Rose acted a bit shy; Kurdy was strong, tall and intimidating and she looked so small and helpless … even if Smith knew that these first impressions were so wrong.

Kurdy crouched down in front of her and opened his hand; Smith could see the red, ripe fruits in it and he heard his soft voice:” These are strawberries, take one, they are delicious.”

 

**Swimming Pool**

Smith cowered at the stoney wall of the swimming-pool, observing the people around; the water was long gone together with laughter and fun; the pool had turned into a place of horror and fear, a prison for men, women and children.

He didn't wonder why he was one of them, he didn't live in this town named Clairefield, but God had send him here and he would give him answers when it was necessary

Suddenly a guy crossed the basin, huge, dressed in black, his gloves studded with rivets, the others looked at him with anxious faces but Smith didn't shy back when he bent down and whispered into his ear:” I have a plan to save all of us … but I will need your help.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Quick-Creation-Game at fffc
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
